deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 19 of 75: MilitaryBrat (James Evans) v Utter Noob (Celina Lucyna)
James Evans: The Irish general seeking revenge on the British Attacking Celina Lucyna: Rome's feared lady general Prologue Ryan the Dreaded and Yao Long creep into the hallway alongside Lloyd and Celina. Evans and Cadwalader were in the next two fights, so they were reduced to smaller scouting parties. Lloyd and Celina take the right path, while Ryan and Yao hang around chat, noticing Leo lounging inside. "Looks like they took my suggestion," Ryan whispers, pointing to another one of the green-trimmed cloaks - whose icon was a man smirking psychotically - who seemed to be pouring himself a shot. Yao and Ryan were keeping a close eye on Leo, intending to shadow him when he leaves chat. He was getting visibly annoyed by a grey-cloaked User, and at one point simply enveloped him in a bast of fire. The user appears outside Chat, unharmed but agitated. "Seriously. I try to give him ideas and he goes and kicks me. And he made my guy a drunk." the User mutters, walking back towards the chat, "I think he just hates me." He re-enters the room. Yao and Ryan glanced at each other. Now HERE was something they could use - their hosts were not as united as they seemed. Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Ranged: Yumi Polearm: Alabarda Main hand melee: Claymore Offhand: Scottish War hammer Single Combat is accepted. |-| Army = Tactics: Offensive: Feigned Retreat Attaking Army: 10,000 men strong. Units: 2000 men with swords 2000 men with axes 2000 men with pikes 4,000 archers Siege Weapons: Ballista (5) steel bolts Catapults (5) rocks, plague infested bodies Defender Symbol = |-| General = Will not accept 1 on 1 combat requests Weapons Main hand-Gladius Off hand-Scutum Polearm-Pilum Ranged-Arcuballista Armor-Plate armor with steel armet helmet |-| Army = Tactics Defence-Catapault bombardments/archers/(when enemies penetrate fort or when out of archers) tetsudo formation Defense 3,000 10 8 pound cannons with grapeshot, 8 pound cannon balls and 5 man crews each cannon. Crews armed with dolabra axe and szabla. 4,250 crossbowmen armed with polish crossbows (with bayonets allowed) and a gladius 200 officers armed with polish crossbows (with bayonet if allowed) and xiphos 2,750 men armed with piliums and scutums. 250 officers armed with scutums and dolabras Army X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes |-|Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle The following contains a rather graphic description of Plague symptoms. Reader discretion is advised. 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. James Evans is sitting in his tent, trying to salvage the situation before him. He had siege engines. He had the ammunition to fire. But he had no men who could use them. His only choice was to try and bait the enemy general into leaving the castle by feigning retreat. He gave the order, and the camp was dismantled. Celina Lucyna is looking out over the walls in confusion. The enemy was retreating, against all possible logic. Well, if they wanted to retreat, barrage of crossbow bolts would send them on their way. She turns to one of her crossbow officers to give the orders. “Call our crossbowmen up here and have them fire at the enemy. Keep the infantry in, though – we don’t know if this is a trap.” Her officer nodded and went to do as she asked. Another one of her officers walks up to her, looking irritated. “What is it?” “Men are already deserting, ma’am,” he said, “I’m not sure how they’re getting out, but they are.” “Well, have the crossbowmen aim at the deserters, since they may join the enemy.” 1 Month, 10 Days, 12 Hours. Celina Lucyna is taking her meal with her officers. The rampant desertions had stopped – not only due to her crossbowmen targeting them, but also because her enemy’s men were dying. Rumors among the supply trains said it was some form of plague. It reportedly made men bleed spontaneously, among other things, before dying. James Evans is in the medical tent, lying on one of the cots. He makes a great effort to roll over and vomit in the bucket next to his bed. Lying back down, the only sound he hears is the steady drip of his own diarrhea hitting the floor. He’d long since lost control of his bowels, and the absorbent straw wasn’t helping the smell much. A sharp pain in his stomach prompted him to roll over again. This time, his vomit was red. After the intense pain ends, he collapses back down. He doesn’t even have the strength left to move when more comes out. Shivering, he looks up and thinks he sees his parents. Funny that he should feel so cold when the medics say he was burning up inside. His parents move closer, and fade into medics tending his wounds. “He’s not doing so well,” one of them says, trying to close the bleeding wounds. “I think he’s starting to hallucinate due to the fever. I can only hope whatever he sees gives him comfort. Blood Plague is a bad way to go.” Evans stops moving, except to breathe. A few minutes later, he stops even that. After finishing her meal, Celina walks up to the battlements and starts surveying the battlefield before her. Her enemies had stopped trying to fake a retreat – they’d stayed in one spot for the past two weeks. Even from her distant vantage point, she could see the clouds of flies buzzing around their camp. She’d ordered all the entrances barred, and to allow no one except the supply trains in. If what happened out there got in here… she shuddered at the thought. A flash of light returns the generals to the waiting room. Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Month, 10 Days, 18 Hours, 32 Minutes. *Total Losses: 10,270 **Celina: 271 **Evans: 9,999 Category:Blog posts